


Without realizing it

by kitty3141



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beacon Hills, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale, Humor, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles, Party, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Rebuilt Hale House, Romance, Summer Vacation, Wolf Pack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty3141/pseuds/kitty3141
Summary: Le surnaturel existe à Beacon Hills. C'est ce que Stiles a malheureusement appris au moment où son meilleur ami s'est fait transformer en loup-garou. Combat, kanima, banshee... la vie n'est pas du tout de tout repos. Cependant, au fil du temps, Stiles a découvert que la famille n'a pas de prix. La meute représente une bénédiction du ciel à ses yeux et même si cela l'amène à risquer sa vie à de nombreuses reprises,  il s'est attaché à elle comme une mère protégeant ses enfants.Habitant maintenant (pour la plupart du moins) dans la maison familiale des Hales, la meute se fait une joie de passer du temps libres ensemble. Profiter de ce précieux temps pour se détendre, s'amuser, rire. Après tout, ce sont de jeunes adultes en vacances... Une bande de jeunes surexcités  en vacances qui ne manque pas une occasion de narguer Derek et Stiles. De vrais parents selon leurs dires. Mmm... de vrais parents ignorant eux-mêmes qu'ils en sont.Ou encore...Cinq fois où l'Alpha et l'humain agissent comme étant un couple sans même sans rendre compte et une fois où ces derniers démontrent que la réalité peut quelque fois, dépasser la fiction... For the love of Sterek!!!!





	Without realizing it

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fais la découverte de ce site il n'y a pas si longtemps et je suis tombée raide dingue des récits sous la forme de 5+1.Bon. D'accord. Normalement, les écrivains utilisent cette forme pour en faire que de courtes histoires, mais je dois avouer que j'ignore totalement ce que ce mot signifie! Je vous préviens ainsi à l'avance que oui, la meute vivra des revirements tout au long de mes 6 chapitres, cependant, ne vous en faite pas... Je suis une incontournable romantique qui ne jure que par des fins heureuses!
> 
> Nul besoin de vous rappeler que cela se déroule après que Jackson embrasse sa destiné! Et oui, j'ai changé quelques détails, donc pas la peine de m'en faire mention! Je ne voulais pas invoquer la mort de certains afin que la dynamique du pack demeure intacte. L'âge également demeurait un problème, mais bon, vous verrez bien!
> 
>  
> 
> Pour le bien de l'histoire, je devrai utiliser certains mots en anglais comme par exemple «sourwolf» que Stiles affectionne tout particulièrement quand il désire attirer l'attention de notre Alpha favori. De plus, je tiens à vous informer que si vous ne l'avez pas déjà remarqué, j'ai l'intention d'écrire certaines scènes pour adultes. Vous en êtes maintenant formellement prévenu.
> 
>  
> 
> Ainsi, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour lors mis à part le fait que vous ne serez pas déçu!(enfin, je l'espère!)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Ces personnages existent déjà! Je n'ai donc aucun mérite! Seule cette histoire provient de mon imagination!)
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty xxx

La première fois que la meute fit une allégation à leur propos comme étant les parents de cette bande d’adolescents surexcités, Derek venait tout juste de faire son apparition dans la cuisine de l’immense maison familiale des Hales. Stiles qui s’afférait déjà à la préparation du petit déjeuner depuis au moins une heure, tenta désespérément de cacher son sourire à la vue de ce dernier. Abordant normalement et perpétuellement l’allure d’un mannequin grec aux abdominaux définis et aux bras parfaitement conçus pour soulever n’importe quoi (ou n’importe qui, selon l’opinion de Stiles naturellement), Derek miroitait davantage l’image de quelqu’un qui venait de se faire littéralement massacrer. Les cheveux en bataille, une marque encore visible de son oreiller sur la joue, son chandail à demi relevé donnant l’impression qu’il venait de livrer un combat sans merci, le loup ne remarqua point le jeune humain qui mâchouillait à présent l’intérieur de sa joue dans le but de ne pas éclater de rire. D’ordinaire, l’Alpha se serait retourné en sa direction pour lui balancer une menace ou autre, cependant, ce dernier était plutôt enclin à se traîner les pieds comme un enfant de cinq ans et marmonner quelque chose d’inintelligible tout en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire.

 

\- Wow sourwolf! Mauvaise nuit?! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait un carnage dans les environs?! Qui a gagné au fait?!

 

Bien sûr que Stiles se devait de narguer le loup-garou à en oublier les conséquences. C’est vrai, pourquoi demeurer sage?! Non mais! Sérieusement! Un Alpha grincheux, attirant le trouble parce qu’il adopte l’attitude de «je me bats et pose les questions ensuite si tu es encore de ce monde» offert sur un plateau d’argent?! Ah oui! Il ne faut surtout pas oublier le regard menaçant et rouge flamboyant lancé à la première occasion. Que faire, que faire?! Tester les limites de l’homme jusqu’au point où le risque de se faire déchirer la gorge en une fraction de seconde est inévitable voyons! Certes, au tout début, l’humain devait avouer que Derek l’effrayait au plus haut point. Cependant, à force de se sauver mutuellement la vie et aux nombreuses soirées passées ensemble à faire des recherches sur les menaces surplombant Beacon Hills, ces derniers avaient appris à se respecter et se tolérer pour finalement développer au fil du temps, une amitié hors du commun.

 

\- Ferme-la Stiles…, grommela le loup en refermant la porte du frigo sans lui porter la moindre attention.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi…!

\- C’est ça, bon matin…

\- Que nous sommes grognon dis donc! Non pas que tes manières sont d’une perfection même, mais…!

\- Stiles…, grogna alors l’Alpha d’un ton anormalement calme, ce qui signifiait en d’autres termes «ne me pousse pas à bout sinon tu risques de te retrouver plaqué au mur le plus proche».

\- Oui mon cœur?! Mon chéri?! Mon chou?! Sucre d’orge?! Pikachu?! Mon petit loup à la cannelle?!

 

Évidemment que Stiles ignora totalement son avertissement parce que c’était Stiles et qu’il était incapable de suivre les ordres. Bon, d’accord, la certitude que Derek lui réponde après s’être fait surnommer Pikachu… le jeune imagina alors le Pokémon et l’Alpha livrant bataille et se demanda tout à coup qui des deux gagnerait la partie? Assurément Derek, après l’avoir plaqué au mur bien entendu parce que c’est ce qu’il faisait toujours quand Stiles l’amenait au bord du précipice. Ce dernier se dit mentalement qu’il en faisait une réelle fixation ces derniers temps. Il devait être masochiste…

 

\- Passe moi la cafetière s’il te plaît…, lâcha finalement Derek en un long soupir ennuyé, mais résolu, son froncement de sourcil s’allégeant peu à peu.

 

Bien que l’humain semblait d’humeur à continuer sur sa lancée, pour une fois, il préféra se taire et attendre que monsieur râleur soit totalement éveillé. Pour cause, Stiles lui prépara son café et entendit même un rapide merci de la part de Derek qui s’affala ensuite dos au comptoir sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Le jeune homme qui se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, remarqua après coup que son compagnon et le silence qui émanait de lui, qui normalement était son meilleur ami, ne faisaient pas bon ménage en cet instant précis. Tout à coup troublé, car Stiles avait tout de même un cœur gros comme la planète, le fixa momentanément, cherchant sur son visage, quelconque motif au fait que le loup n’avait point répliqué à sa joute verbale.

\- Derek… est-ce que ça va…?

\- Mmm…

 

Ok. Traduction : «Non, ça ne va pas, mais comme je suis un martyre de première, je préfère garder cela pour moi et ne pas ennuyer les autres, puisque je suis l’Alpha et que je dois demeurer fort devant la meute». Stiles avait appris à déchiffrer les airs de ce dernier d’un simple coup d’œil. Assurément, il arrivait encore que Derek demeure un mystère sur bien des points, car il était le roi incontesté des non-dits. Cependant, quand le loup ne répliquait point d’un commentaire sarcastique et qu’il laissait sa tête retombée sur l’épaule de Stiles (ce qu’il venait tout juste de faire), cela voulait généralement dire qu’il allait malencontreusement broyer du noir toute la journée et demeurer à l’écart des autres afin de repenser à son misérable passé. Et honnêtement, son passé relatait le malheur pure et simple. Une première copine mourant dans ses bras, une ex profitant de lui à l’adolescence dans l’unique but de tuer la plupart de sa famille en mettant le feu à la maison familiale, une sœur assassinée par un oncle mené par le pouvoir, Scott maudissant la vie puisqu’à l’époque de sa transformation, seule Allison comptait (encore aujourd’hui d’ailleurs), Jackson se transformant en un effroyable kanima pour finalement terminer sa transition en un bêta, Lydia découvrant ses pouvoirs de banshee, Gérard le psychopathe et grand-père d’Alli désirant tous les tuer( rien de nouveau), une meute encore à l’école… la vie de Derek n’avait pas été de tout repos. Stiles savait parfaitement que celui-ci se conditionnait à oublier la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Néanmoins, malgré tous les efforts encourus, certains jours, cette culpabilité était trop extrême. Dans ces cas-là, Stiles comprenait… comprenait qu’il devait prendre la relève, se charger de la meute, laisser l’Alpha tranquille et attendre patiemment que ce dernier vienne à lui de son plein gré. Stiles comprenait que Derek, à sa façon, lui témoignait toute sa confiance, qu’il lui démontrait une vulnérabilité que seul l’humain pouvait en attester. Le jeune homme comprenait que dans ces rares circonstances, il se devait d’être responsable et compréhensif. 

 

\- Doux Jésus daddy! Mommy t’a fait passer un méchant quart d’heure cette nuit!!! Très intense à ce que je peux constater!

 

Et voilà qu’Erica choisissait le moment opportun pour balancer de stupides commentaires en se présentant devant eux tout en les fixant tour à tour d’un regard amusé. Stiles, tout de suite en mode « je défends Derek avec une spatule à la main levée dans les airs» (voir si cela servirait à mettre K.O. une beta de toute manière), dévisagea toutefois la magnifique blonde d’une telle férocité que celle-ci en perdit son sourire.

 

\- Je te conseille vivement d’aller jouer dans le trafic Erica ou sinon, tu risques de t’asseoir à la table devant une assiette vide!

\- Calme-toi mommy! Je ne faisais que…

\- Continue de la sorte et tu ne mangeras pas de la journée!

\- D’accord, d’accord… Tu es à pique ce matin…

 

Stiles la suivit des yeux s’éclipser rapidement par la porte patio de la cuisine afin d’aller rejoindre la meute dans la cour arrière. Portant de nouveau son attention sur Derek qui avait toujours la tête appuyée sur son épaule, et ce, dans un mutisme absolu, il glissa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux du loup-garou en signe d’affection. Incertain s’il devait ou non entamer un long discours sur le fait que c’était nocif de refuser de verbaliser ses états d’âme, Stiles soupira finalement, résigné. Connaissant Derek, cela ne servirait probablement à rien.

 

\- Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin Der…

\- Je sais…, répondit alors celui-ci en déposant sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de se relever d’un mouvement fluide qui ne manquait jamais d’impressionner Stiles. Je vais aller inspecter le territoire et m’assurer que tout va bien. On se voit plus tard…

 

L’humain regarda ainsi l’Alpha se pencher à son front afin d’y plaquer subtilement ses lèvres avant de se diriger diligemment vers les escaliers. Bon. Nouvelle traduction : « Je vais aller courir jusqu’au Canada et je devrais être de retour la semaine prochaine». Dieu du ciel… Les jours suivants ne seront pas de tout repos…

 

\- Le déjeuner est prêt la jeunesse!!!

 

Petite remarque. Stiles est le plus jeune de la meute.


End file.
